The After Funeral
by BGuate224
Summary: Julia pov; all they wanted to do was live happily ever after once they got back together. But the Edwards say no. So the teens have a plan, alibi: Eli's dead. Follow the funeral and after, seeing much acting and Eclare fluff along the way. one-shot. read?


**I don't own degrassi. Romance/Tragedy/Humor.  
>Twitter: BGuate224 ( i follow back! ) <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Because Clara is the hero."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>How could I have ever left you…" a girl with blue eyes whispered as she tucked some of his hair out of his face.<em>

"_You tell me." He joked, his piercing green eyes sparkling as usual._

"_I want to spend forever with you Clare Diane Edwards." He brushed his lips against the cartilage of her ear._

"_I love you…but you know we can't do that Eli…" her eyes down casted remembering her strict parents._

"_Maybe…we can change that." He smirked at her._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom…dad…I know you think I'm too young but I love Eli…You guys he proposed to me!" Clare squealed in excitement but it died down as she took in there confused and angry faces.<em>

"_Clare your sixteen years old, you can't be engaged!"_

"_What your mother said. I will not allow this! You guys were broken up, you had problems! Clare we forbid you from ever seeing this boy again!"_

"_You…y-you can't do that! I love him! We're together again…we're exactly where we want to be! You can't do this! You take away everything that makes me happy!"_

* * *

><p>If I knew this was what they were doing, I would've said something along the lines of I don't know… "They are all going to hell for this!"<p>

It was silent. There was no church reception there, no crowds sending flowers, just the eerie silence taking form as the followers bowed in respect.

There weren't many people there, just family, his close friend, her. He never was the most popular person in school but he was special to all of those whom he interacted with. He touched mine.

A thinned slightly feminine boy walked to the stage. He was wearing large sunglasses and a black beanie with matching black baggy clothing. His face was pretty much too covered up to be seen. His form was invisible and his hair was tucked into the beanie. His voice sounded a bit funny too, from the other times

"He was my best friend, _is_ my best friend. He accepted me…as I accepted him. We were the cliché buds in the corner, reading comic books, discussing music…" The boy known as Adam choked back a sob, "Not many people believed he was a good person, thought h-he was obsessed with death, the black clothes, Morty…His presence will always be with me…I love him. He's my brother. He was one of the closest people to me, I considered him family more than my own." Adam clutched his head as more tears leaked down his face, "We'll always remember you Eli."

I was worried the boy would fall on his way back to his seat, even though he was only on a little inclined rock to read his speech.

Before the Adam boy was Eli's parents, Bullfrog and CeCe. God I miss them, they were better parents to me than my own shitty pair. My dad, forgetting about me, his skank beating me. Bullfrog and CeCe were a haven. CeCe went on about what a good boy he was, how she was so proud of him, how much he had overcome before going into dramatic tears. Bullfrog said nothing but looked like he was about to explode any minute.

Then she came up, her baby face squeezed in pain. A look I knew very well, Eli had it plastered on for a while after my own passing on.

The girl didn't stand on the rock nor did she look at the audience with the confidence I was used to when she presented oral assignments for school. She was shuffling slightly, looking down at her feet and clearing her throat many times.

"I'm usually a good writer," she started off in a little voice, "I actually started off as his English partner…right now though…I couldn't even bring myself to put a pencil on paper to write about this…" she was heavily breathing now, "He was my English partner, my best friend…my boyfriend…" she trailed off and taking a deep pause, "All I wanted to say is," she was crying now but continued on, "he was amazing. He was everything I needed and I could only hope that whatever I brought to him made him happy, at least for a moment. He came with a lot of baggage," she tried to joke to make it seem as if she wasn't slowly breaking down. It didn't work, "and I loved him regardless. I h-had many insect…insecurities when I was w-with him but he made me shine through them…" she was leaning over now and balling her black blouse with her hand. She was crying so hard that what I assumed to be her mother had to grab her and take her off as she flailed, "I LOVE HIM, HE CAN'T BE DEAD NO, NO, NO!" she screamed hysterically.

"Clare-bear honey-" her father started but she cut him off, "STOP! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID! HE'S GONE! I HATE YOU! I COULD'VE BEEN WITH HIM FOREVER!" and with that she ran off. Her parents exchanged a look but decided to leave it be and retook their seats out of respect, a space between them. They were still Christians in a way, they had to respect the funeral even if the boy being buried didn't believe in anything they did, and his family all consisted of none believers of Jesus. Respect. Whatever the hell that is.

They slowly lowered the casket and everyone stared at it with a dead expression. Once done, everyone slowly started to leave, sending their morning condolences to the parents.

"I'm so sorry for you lost."

"I know how hard it is."

"You can make it though, you have to be strong."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Then there was only CeCe and Bullfrog Goldsworthy with a hearse parked behind them in the distance as this Adam Toress walked up to them.

"The chicken baucked, it has flown the coop, I repeat bauck." Was the higher girl's voice as sunglasses were taken off to reveal brown eyes, not blue.

"What…?" the Goldsworthy's repeated together. They never really understood our generation lingo but that phrase was just ridiculous…

"Urg! No originality you two! All the occupiers have left, it's just us." She crossed her arms. I don't remember Adam ever acting like that.

"Oh thank god I didn't know how much longer I could keep it in!" Bullfrog told the girls as he bursted out laughing, "This is awesome! Those little brats are geniuses!" he cheered. _HOW THE HELL IS HIS SON FUCKING DYING AWESOME?_

"You know _Adam_, you can take of the beanie and stuff now." CeCe told the girl.

"Oh yes. You are right Celia Goldsworthy." What used to be known as Adam commented as he, SHE shimmied out of the black over sized clothing and beanie revealing her long brown hair and red skirt and black top along with long black stocking along with bright red converse shoes and many pieces of different assorted jewelry.

"And I must be needing this to complete my look." She told them with a pointed finger as she pulled her hair into two low pony tails and too large for her head framed glasses. That's not Adam…that's creepy stalker-

"What an amazing opportunity this was indeed." She told them overly loud as another figure approached them, "Though I must say…when I told Eli Goldsworthy I would help him do whatever to complete his happiness I never did expect this. It was like…a slap to the face…" she trailed off as real tears formed in her eyes. Dumb hoe…

"I always thought I could be your son's happiness."

Dumb hoe, Eli wouldn't go for _fake_ girl. Suck it.

At the sound of 'your son' Bullfrog realized she wasn't talking to the voices she told them of earlier but them instead, "Oh sorry little galley I wasn't a paying attention to your rambles-OOF!" he rubbed his soar belly as he shot CeCe a look.

"Why the hell you jab me for woman-OOF! Stop that!" I've always insanely loved CeCe. Eli never understood how lucky he got getting a pair like them.

"Ignore him. Listen honey, this is what Eli wanted. You helped and that meant a lot to him. The only thing you can do now is move on." CeCe told her as she shoved the girl in the opposite direction as the other figure finally approached them.

"Sorry but she creeps me out, so I took the slowest steps possible. Right she's crazy?"

Bullfrog thought back to the weird glint in her eyes as they invited her into their home. She immediately went into their kitchen to sniff their plates, _"This is where Eli Goldsworthy lives, eats, breathes, and wastes!"_

"Yeah she's creepy." Bullfrog nodded.

"Sorry about me not being able to do it. I'm not that much of an actor. Thought I'd blow their cover." Adam nervously rubbed the back of his neck. What is he going on about. If that was Imogen and Adam's right here…what the fuck?

"It's alright. It worked out perfectly and no one really knows you here so they didn't suspect a thing." CeCe assure him.

"Few," he wiped some invisible sweat from his brow, "I wonder if they're at it by now…" Adam trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm just glad she finally put out-OOF! Damn it CeCe!"

"I'm not really keen on this whole idea but I've never seen him so happy. Wherever they are and _whatever they're doing_," she shot Bullfrog a look, "I'm sure that they have no regrets." She told them all with a sad smile.

"_Eli~!" _came a moan from the hearse parked in the distance, the one that brought the empty casket. Wait a minute… skull hood ornament…black curtains…oh shit.

"_Clare…mhmm…"_

Getting completely creeped out the trio went to Morty and knocked on the door. Being curious Julia me I followed them.

I should've never done that.

Bullfrog knocked on Morty's back window, "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE RUNNING AWAY AND THEN GETTING A ROOM? NOT FUCKING IN MORTY!" he yelled at them.

Clare and Eli…

Eli and Clare…

HOE!

Clare started 'eeip'ing and all sorts of things as Eli groaned and yelled, "THANKS FOR RUINING THE MOMENT!"

The next thing I saw was Eli's boxer clad body hop into the driver's seat and then Morty took off leaving me, his parents, and the real Adam there in the dust.

This has totally been the worst fucking day ever. Worst than fucking dying…I thought she was Christian? What was all this to them, a charade? This was supposed to be the heartfelt goodbye as Eli finally left them and came back to me, his one true love in the afterlife. This isn't how Eli's funeral was supposed to go!

* * *

><p>Years had flown by since then, and well…I found them. Took a lot of poofing around and searching but I found them. They were still in Canada but far, <em>far<em> away from Toronto. I stared at them through one of their living room windows.

They were all cuddled up on a couch, something me and Eli never did. We were usually chilling on his bed, listening to music, arguing and what not, exchanging sarcastic remarks, flirty glances, having sex like wild bunnies. We never did what they did, cute little banters, writing, teaching each other new things, cuddling. At least that's what I knew they did _before_.

She was resting her head on his chest as he stroked her longer hair. It was at least to almost mid back now but still as curly as ever. Her hair always made me jealous for some reason, mine was stick straight, so straight I couldn't even curl it, hers was just…something.

She was whispering something in his ear and he was feeling in his pockets. Then something startled them I guess and Clare smiled at him and waved him a signal "no, no" with her left hand before getting up.

Holy…

Her purity ring did _not_ include a diamond that big. My memory is not that fucked up.

I fazed through their walls and took in his appearance.

He had obviously aged a bit, his features more rugged and stubble growing on him. His hair was long and shaggy and it looked so soft to touch, I couldn't remember the last time I ran my hands through it…

His eyes were even brighter than I remembered. More beautiful then I remembered. So forest green.

He was just smiling. I don't remember ever seeing him smile this much when I was alive. He would smirk so much that I wanted to punch him, even though it was super seductive, but he never really smiled. I took in his surroundings. There were many pictures of them together, at the park, this house, beaches…what the fuck is this?

Him in black slacks, black button up shirt, black vest, and tie (not unusual) and her…in this big white dress with a black ribbon across her waist, them both sporting the biggest smiles ever on their faces.

No…

Eli's the love of _my_ life.

This…this can't…

Then I go into bigger shock and demise as I stare at the photo of them in the hospital, Eli in scrubs (the turquoise color looking so different on him) and her all sweaty and deflated looking, both of their directions not at the camera but a little bundle in her arms.

She had the brightest blue eyes imaginable and little tuffs of dark brown almost black hair.

They were married, they had a child, they were officially one…

Minutes later Clare came back into the room with…their baby…

She was cooing the spongy thing and Eli came up to wrap his arms around her as they both gazed at the thing.

That was supposed to be me with Eli's child…me…

"I've never been so happy to be known as dead." Commented Eli as they took a seat back on the couch.

She shoved him playfully. We never did that either.

"I only agreed to your so called death so I could spend forever and ever…loving you…" she whispered, her breath fanning him.

I was cringing now and my face looked as if I had eaten something sour, I know it did.

"You don't regret never seeing momma and poppa Edwards?" he asked her. I wasn't sure if he was being sincere or teasing her. He was a hard one to understand. Always has been.

"They would've slowly driven me mad."

And then they shared one of their kisses, being careful not to squeeze…

I looked around for any clues on the kid's name. Ahh right there on another shelf was a little…shrine type thing with a picture of her and her name under it. _Julia Alice Goldsworthy._

They named their baby after me…

Looking back at them staring at each other's faces I began not to think about how I planned on keeping Clare and Jake together, even though their parents married and they were classified as step-siblings, making what they were doing illegal and my plans for haunting that Imogen girl and keeping Eli all to myself…it just started to…drift away.

I guess…Eli moved on for the better. I couldn't keep him to myself forever…

When I had been keeping him, I brought him down with me. I brought him anxiety, I brought him pain, I brought him mourning, I brought him his disease: hoarding.

Maybe…maybe Clare was better for him.

Imogen certainly wasn't.

And maybe I wasn't either.

Looking at them all happy and cozy…

I started to faze through the walls again and leave them all alone, to the family they created escaping from their old reality.

I guess it's time for me to move on too…

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't want to make Julia sound like a complete bitch. There we go. Eclare is continuing. It's end game (;<strong>


End file.
